


Wanton Flesh

by ripkip



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drawing, Illustration, Kissing, M/M, Mark Kink, let corvo retire, outsider talks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripkip/pseuds/ripkip
Summary: Some fussy Corvo/Outsider sketches





	




End file.
